narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saji Uchiha
'Sāji Uchiha '(サージ, Surge) is a Uchiha member who survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. At the time of the slaughter, she was on a mission with her partner, sending a message to the Land of Claws and to the Land of Fang. Over time, she was adopted into a Inuzuka Clan family in these lands, as the two lands at long last merged. Appearance Being young, Saji has a unmatured form, still semi-flat chested. Dark hazel-black hair, Saji has kept her hair color altered with dyes as to prevent knowledge of her being a Uchiha, which she hates to have once been. Dark brown-black eyes, Saji stares upward into the mysterious skies of space. Wearing a flowing white robe as her primary kunoichi-garb, Saji wears various others for casual or formal wear. Being raised into the Land of Fangs and Claws, Saji became more wild, and enjoyed the outdoors as she did so, choosing more rag-tag clothing. Being somewhat of an outcast has lead to her gear being more serious; function; then fashion.﻿ Personality Saji has become more of a wild child in her current state, loyal, stubborn, innocent, wild-tempered, and sarcastic. Always a wild-child, moving to the lands of Claws and Fangs only aided this process, Saji always wanted to run through the fields barefoot, or partake of more tom-boy games, to which she delighted in. Despite this, hanging with other friends was always short-lived, as her Uchiha status crippled relations with any outside the Clan, and those in the Clan saw her as a mutt, due to her presumed non-fullblood status as a Uchiha. Loyal, Saji stayed with her family out of love and endearment, her father and mother spending considerable time with her to compensate with the loss of friends, Saji loved her mother much so, because their natures were attuned, and similiar; kindred spirits. Stubborn to a strong point, Saji ditested being wrong, and thrived to always be right, or atleast prove it through more violent means if neccesary; this was a hassle in most cases on Messanger Missions. Innocent, even at the age she is know, Saji still has never learned of the whole 'birds-and-bees' process, never finding the need too, also, her love is innocent, based purely on someone elses personality, rather then their looks; although, she would always tell someone if their looks were preety/handsome if asked. Wild-tempered, Saji is prone to violence rather quickly, when other would make fun of her parents, heritage (despite her hating it, it is who she was), herself, or her lack of skill in certain fields. Sarcastic to a high-end, Saji perfers to joke around teasingly for the laughs. In combat, Saji is a proud lover, and unorthodox user of Genjutsu, Taijustu, and Kenjutsu. Favoring mostly these arts, she lacks the powerful Mangeyko Sharingan, as she has never even heard of it; or knows how to obtain it, doubtful she would ever gain it if she could. Ninjutsu, strength, and defense lacking, she makes up with speed, dexterity, and other types of combat. History Saji was born into the Uchiha Clan as most others of her blood would. She was raised to be ambitious and powerful, to utilize all she had for the good of the clan. Despite this upbringing, Saji refused to be bent to rules by other families, to which her own family luckily did not want. Her mother and father raised her the way they wanted, allowing their daughter to pace herself. Upon becoming a Genin, Saji was extremely pleased with herself, her speed and restlessness caused her to become apart of a Messanger Squad, displeased with this at first, Saji soon found her place with the other group; one being a female Uchiha, and the other being a female Inuzuka. Thier time together was time well appreciated. When she became a Chunin, done so because of her swiftness in the field. Saji was sent on her last mission for Konohagakure. Due to her family's nature, of not being overly ambitious, and their daughter's lack of Uchiha patriotic-fire, the act of the Inuzuka Clan saved her life. The Inuzuka partner, and her parents, told Saji she was going on a mission to the Land of Claws and Fangs. Just a ruse to protect her... The truth was told; Saji was protected by the Inuzuka Clan group, for the sole sake of their love for the girl, not for the sake of the Uchiha. Permission for this generous act was allowed by the Fourth Hokage. Upon reaching the Land of Claws and Fangs, her permanent home, word of the Massacre got out, the death of her parents known, she mourned for the following year. The Inuzuka Clan family that went with her, and her now-only living partner adopted her into the family. Finding love in them, she slowly allowed herself to no longer look to the past. Synopsis Claws and Fangs Arc Saji has finally found her place in the world as a member of her friend's Inuzuka family, what time will tell; is now unknown. Abilities Ninjutsu Being moderately skilled in the art of Ninjutsu, it is not her best field. Her affinity with fire is lacking; unlike the her deceased Uchiha ancestors and distant relatives. Primarily Wind Releases in her disposal, this are either used to slice through objects, or produce her own special technique that involves scents into the air that affects the mind and aids her Genjutsu. Taijutsu Being a skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, Saji is a very strong melee fighter, locking knuckle to knuckle with other enemies. Her skill let her be strong enough to take down a group of drunken shinobi older then her, which were experted in the art of the sword, this caused due to her asking a simple question which they took wrongly. Genjutsu Being a strong user of Genjutsu, Saji enjoys the fact that the mind can be tricked so easily. Using her scent altered Ninjutsu to aid this effect, Saji doesn't use horroific or amazing Genjutsu as most masters are thought to use; she instead makes changes to the terrain, or seemingly alters the effect/weight/physics of an object with in the zone, making for a strong use of her talents. Kenjutsu Using Senbon or her dual fans, Saji is a strong practicioner of Kenjutsu, focusing on using the steel snapped twists of her fans to slice through her foe's tissue and to splatter the blood of her foes onto the ground. Senbon used to paralyze certain motor functions. Relationships Uchiha Family Inuzuka Family Quotes "What's the point of life if you can't enjoy yourself?" "My family died; but in the end, I still had ones that loved me, that's all that matters." "Am I a Uchiha? No, not anymore, I'm proud to call myself an Inuzuka." "Men are all the same, desperate, drunk, and lacking a sense of refinement." Trivia *Saji is left-handed. References ﻿ Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Kunoichi